Reaver Fox
by Hellgrave23
Summary: The gods have seen the destruction. They decide to give Naruto a deal. He will be returned to the past. But not as a human, but as a Reaver. Naruharem, main undecided


A village lie in ruins. Buildings basked in flames of the blackest pitch. A monument carved into the side of a mountain now only rumble.

Two figures could be seen. One was standing triumphant, staring down with mismatched eyes, one clearly not his own. The other lying in a pool of his own blood, dying. He had deep blue eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the child of prophecy, lying upon a pool of his and his comrades blood. You see, child I have won. I admit you did hamper my plans a bit. Becoming so strong I would need to do the sealing mid-battle. But I just had to gain this relic of the pre-Rikudo era. It was known as the Soul Reaver because it consumed the souls of those stabbed through with it. A few seals inked onto the blade and it is connected to the Gedo Mazo." the victor said motioning to his sword.

The sword had a serpentine like wave, its hand guard had two sets of spikes on either side of a skull that had elongated fangs. All in all it was a masterpiece.

"Now, once I seal your beast I will have the power to rule the world with my genjutsu. If I didn't need all of the bijuu for it to be stable I would ha…" he didn't get to finish gloating because suddenly Naruto, while dying, began to laugh. It started as a chuckle but got louder. The standing figure became confused, the dying figure was laughing like he had won.

"What are you laughing about?" The winner sneered.

"Heheh…You _think_ you won. But you lost… before it even began,… and it was your own folly too" he rasped out, his life fading. "When I learned of your plans I looked into my own ways to win and you just confirmed it, Madara." he said.

"What do you mean?" said a confused Madara, starting to doubt the boy was still sane. He had lost all his friends and quite a lot of blood.

"You said you needed all the bijuu but even if you get mine its only half." Naruto chuckled.

"What?" Madara shouted.

"Yeah. You only have yourself to blame too." Naruto smiled.

"Explain." the Uchiha sneered.

"Remember you let the Kyuubi out to attack Konoha and my dad beat you back? He split the fox's chakra into Yin and Yang. He then sealed the yin chakra into himself and took it with him into the Shinigami's stomach, while sealing the yang into me. You see don't you? Failed from the beginning all because of your petty revenge on Konoha. Now instead of a stable nine, you got only a unstable eight and a half. Isn't that a kick in the nuts?" Naruto laughed as he explained.

Madara was shocked. He didn't expect this. His shock soon turn to anger. How dare this impudent worm laugh at his failure! (A/N: however epic it is.) And in his anger he impaled Naruto through the heart with the Reaver, starting the sealing process.

Madara could only watch in horror as the process began. He couldn't stop the process nor could he remove his hand from the blade. He also watched, to his confusion, as the Gedo Mazo summoned itself to the battlefield. He turned his attention back to the boy, only to gasp in shock. For the boys deep blue eyes were gone and in there place was the rinnegan. Taking a chance Naruto grasped onto Madara's arm so he couldn't port out while the statue began to crack and shake.

"I always was a trickster. Here is one last one for you. See you in hell." Naruto said with that said the statue exploded.

Unknown location

'_Ugh…Wha? Where am I? Last I remember I got blown up in a tailed beast bomb.'_ Naruto thought as he looked around. From what he could tell he was standing in a great plain covered in rich green grass. There were even a few healthy trees here and there.

"You are in my world child." said a feminine angelic voice. Turning around he saw two people.

The first was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She was the visage of perfection. She had silver hair that went to her mid-back, and had bright golden eyes. She also wore a modest white kimono with a golden yellow obi. This was Kami.

The other was a man with long ragged, gray hair. He had a black kimono with a purple obi. He had dark purple eyes and was smiling a big fanged grin. This was the Shinigami.

"We have a deal for you kid." Shinigami said as his grin got wider.


End file.
